In the Midnight Hour
by XxEpicfailxX
Summary: When Danny returns to Mystic Falls, he brings with him a whirlwind of emotions. Leilani Porter, twin sister of Lacey Porter, and best friend of Jo Masterson, never gave up hope on Danny, and with that, she also never gave up on her feelings for him.
1. The Return

Hi guys! So, I've started watching Twisted and good lord, I'm addicted! Besides, who doesn't like Avan Jogia? Anyway, here's my new Twisted story, so I hope you enjoy it. There's links to what Leilani looks like and her outfit on my profile, so go take a peek!

-Bria :)

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Lacey's stupid pop music blaring from her iHome, in her room next to mine. Groaning, I rolled over to see that it was 7:30, meaning that I should have been up half an hour ago to get ready for school. Hopping out of bed, I walked over to my closet and picked out an outfit for the day: a black and white sweater with skulls, a white crop top, and a pair of ripped jeans with the bottoms cuffed. Grabbing a pair of open toe heels, I slipped them on and ran to the bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror, I sighed. I wasn't as pretty as my sister Lacey in my opinion, even though we were fraternal twins. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, before straightening my curly hair.

Luckily, my keys were already in my bag, so I didn't have to waste 10 minutes searching for them like I usually do. I walked out of my room at the same time as Lacey and she stared at me for a while before going downstairs. The look in her eyes suddenly brought me back to reality: today was the day that Danny Desai was coming back.

I kissed my parents on the cheek before I walked out to my car, a 2010 Honda Civic. Lacey left before me, as usual, since she didn't want to be seen with me. You see Lacey and I had the best relationship that twin sisters could have, until the incident with Danny. After he was taken away, Jo, Lace, and I got teased for being the best friends of a murderer. I was shy and soft spoken, so I got the worst of it, but Lacey would defend Jo and I. She was always the more outgoing one, and that helped her to get out of her rut.

She had to become someone she wasn't to escape the ridicule. So, over the last five years, she became a bitch and made her way to the top of the food chain instead of being the bait. I chose to stay true to myself and just take the ridicule and hated looks with a strong heart and mind. Nothing they could say would break me. Lacey and I were polar opposites now; nothing could be the same. I had two friends, she had many; I got straight A's, she skimmed by; I listened to rock music; she listened to pop; the list goes on and on.

On my way to school, I passed the Desai house, seeing the police cars and the news crew there made it all real. Danny was actually here, and I would actually get to see him again after all this time. The thought made me happy, but I was also still cautious. Would he be the same Danny? Shaking my head, I lightly hit my head. _What a stupid question, Lani. Of course he wouldn't be the same. I wouldn't either after five years in Juvie for murder. _Parking my car, I got out and quickly made my way inside to my locker. Just as I thought, Jo was standing there waiting for me. I smiled, as I got closer to her, throwing my hands over her eyes.

"Really, Lani? What are we, five?" She asked, laughing. I chuckled as I took my hands down and went to open my locker. "So, are you ready?" She asked in full seriousness.

"I think so. I passed by his house and there were TV news crews and police cars outside. I just hope that he's doing okay."

"I'm sure he's fine. He's always been tough, so this shouldn't faze him too much."

"Yeah, but I wonder what made his mother want to come back here of all places? If I were Danny, I'd-"

"You'd what?" Lacey's voice cut through my sentence like a knife.

"Well, before I was rudely interrupted, I was saying that if I were Danny, I'd never agree to come back here," I said, slightly glaring at my sister.

She shrugged before nodding at Jo. "How are you holding up?" Jo simply stared at her before closing her locker and look at me. "Look, I just wanted to know if you've been having those dreams again…about that day."

Ah, there it is. Lacey was actually nervous about Danny coming back. Jo shook her head, letting us know that she hadn't been having the dreams that Lacey had.

"Well, I've been having them, about the way he held that yellow jump rope."

"Red!" Jo suddenly yelled out. "It was a red jump rope, not a yellow one," she said in a softer tone. So, she has been having the dreams. I laughed softly at her.

"Whatever. Anyway, even though it's no your type of scene, Regina is having a party tonight…if you two want to come."

Jo just shrugged and I nodded at her. "We'll think about it." As she got ready to walk away, the front doors of the school opened, and sooner than I thought I would, I saw Danny walk in. He'd definitely changed over the last few years; puberty did him well. He was wearing a dark blue denim jacket over a cream colored shirt, dark blue jeans, and boots. His hair had gotten long and was pulled back into a low bun. I also noticed a light mustache adorned his upper lip. His skin, a lovely tan color made him stand out and his demeanor seemed dark, but not menacing. Dark eyes scavenged the halls until they met mine, then landing on Jo and Lacey. He made a quick beeline over to us, smiling.

"Boo." I smiled at him softly, which he returned, but it quickly went away when Lacey glared and left, and Jo just stood there looking dumb.

"What's up with her?" He asked. Jo stayed silent, so I rolled my eyes.

"You have a lot to catch up on, Danny," I said grabbing the schedule from his hands and peering down at it.


	2. Socio

Sorry for the wait everyone! I've been stuck with no wi-fi, so now that I have the chance to post, here it is! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Before we could get far, principal Tang asked Danny to go with him to his office. Jo and I looked at each other before grabbing our books out of our lockers. "Hey, you go on. I have to use the restroom," I told her, slamming the door shut.

"Alright, but hurry up, you know how Mrs. Fisk can be." I threw my hand over my shoulder in a wave as I made my way down the hall. Once I got to the bathroom, I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair, roughing it up a little. Danny Desai definitely wasn't a little boy anymore. Just looking at him made me slick in the nether regions. Biting my lip, I groaned and walked back outside, bumping straight into someone.

Looking up, I saw that it was my sister's boyfriend Archie. He smirked at me, wrapping his arms around my waist and backing me up against the wall. "Hey, Leilani," he said in a flirtatious tone. I smiled at him sweetly and put my hands on his chest softly. Leaning forward slowly, I brought my lips towards his before kneeing him in the groin. Freezing, his hands shot down and he slid to the ground slowly. Archie's been going out of his way to harass me ever since he started dating Lacey. It doesn't make any sense to me. Glaring down at him, I stepped over and began walking down the hall when I heard a slow clap.

Turning around, I felt my cheeks burn as Jo and Danny stood there smirking.

"Guuyyyss," I whined, walking towards them. "Wait, why are you still out here?"

"I was heading to class when Danny needed to be escorted to his next class, which happens to be ours. Then, I just figured we'd wait for you. No need to keep hearing the door open and close."

I nodded, looking back to see that Archie was gone, more than likely in class by now. "Well, let's go."

We got to the class and everyone stopped to look at us, including Mrs. Fisk. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that after class, we'd be the talk of the school. I sat down in my seat next to Jo and Danny sat diagonal to us. Whispers already began to flood through the classroom, making Mrs. Fisk stop and turn to the class.

"Mr. Desai, you've been in my class for ten minutes and you already appear to be the most interesting thing about it."

"I'm sorry, but it's just that none of us have seen a real psycho before," Archie announced from the back of the class, making me roll my eyes.

"Mr. Desai, it would seem as though your nickname is 'The Socio'. Would anyone care to tell me what socio, or sociopath means?" Mrs. Fisk asked.

"A person that wakes up every morning in a pool of blood," Archie said snickering, getting a high five from Scott.

_I can't believe he is so ignorant. _I raised my hand and she called on me. "A sociopath is someone who has no conscience or no empathy for other people."

"That would be correct, Ms. Porter. Moving on…" The rest of the class went by in a blur and went the bell rang, we damn near ran out of there. "Man, was that intense or what?" Danny asked. I nodded, re-adjusting my backpack.

"Hey I have to go meet Rico for our next class, I'll see you later," Jo said, taking off down the hall.

"Let me see your schedule, Danny." He handed me his schedule and his next class was near mine, so I decided to show him the way there.

"So, how have you and Lacey been, Lani?" I looked up at Danny and shrugged in response.

"We've been okay. Our parents have gotten divorced, but dad comes over sometimes in the morning to see us off to school. They're cordial to each other. Um, as you can see, Lacey and I don't get along like we used to, but it's all good."

"Well, you've gotten even more beautiful over the years," he said with a smile.

"I'm sure you tell that to all the girls, Danny."

"Only the ones that it applies to." "God, you're still such a smartass. Anyway, here's your class. Good luck."

With that, I left him and made my way to my own class, Pre-calculus. Our resident Mean Girls: Lacey, Regina and Sarita stared at me as I walked to my seat.

"So, Leilani…I heard you're the Socio's new girlfriend," Regina's voice rang in my ears.

"I'm sure you've heard many things with those big ears of yours," I replied snidely. Her jaw dropped and she looked around the class furiously as some of the people laughed at my joke.

"Ugh, I'll get you back for that!" "Yeah, whatever you say, Dumbo."

I spared a glance at my sister and wasn't surprised to see that she wasn't going to stick up for me at all. Typical.

"So, is it true or what? You're banging the Socio? I heard that it was a threesome with you and Masterson," Sarita continued.

Not sinking to the level of ignorance she was portraying, I kept quiet and began taking notes, willing this class to be over. My thoughts drifted back to Danny and how he called me beautiful. No one but my parents has called me beautiful, unfortunately. Lacey always gets those compliments from the guys. I'm just happy he noticed me honestly.

Class ended and it was time for lunch, so I walked to my locker, putting my books away before heading to the cafeteria. Rico and Jo were already at the table and I smiled at them as I sat down.

"Hey Rico. I didn't get to say anything to you this morning since you were no where in sight."

"It's alright. How are you today?"

"I'm good. It's a little surreal having Danny Desai back, though."

"Yeah, Jo was telling me the story about that. So, how'd you do on last night's math homework?"

I was about to answer him when I overheard Regina's big mouth yell out to Danny.

"Socio! Hey, Socio come over here!" Danny turned around, pointing to himself before walking over. I saw his eyes light up as he noticed Lacey and began talking to her, even though she didn't respond.

"Hey, I'm Regina, Lacey's bff, well we're more like sisters really. Right, Lace?" "Right, Reg." "Oh really? Why are you more like a sister than her real sister?" Danny countered.

"It's not my fault that she's a freak. Maybe if she were cool like Lacey she wouldn't have any problems." Danny looked down at Lacey with an unknown expression.

"Would you guys excuse me, I have bio soon." _Of course she'd leave. She'll never defend me against Regina, or anyone for that matter. _I shook my head and Jo looked at me. "Don't listen to her, Lani. Her opinion doesn't matter."

"Yeah, I know. It just bothers me that Lacey NEVER defends me." I turned my attention back to Regina's table, but Danny was gone.

* * *

Jo, Rico and I were at the diner as usual, going over the science problems when Jo blurted out something about killing you aunt.

"Well, I don't know. I kinda like my aunt. She buys me presents and sends me cinnamon apple pancakes." "Thank you Rico, helpful," Jo said laughing. I giggled a little myself.

Now, as our generation might say, let's quit this here chillaxing and get all up in this dope problem set yo."

Both Jo and I just stared at him blankly before he scrambled to explain himself. The door chimed and I subconsciously turned to see who entered, surprised to see that it was Danny.

"Don't turn around and look up," Rico piped. Of course, because he told Jo not to, she did anyway and quickly turned back. "You don't think he saw me, do you?"

Moments later, Danny appeared at the table. "Still regulars here, I see."

"A fact you obviously did not forget," Jo replied. "I'm not stalking you guys, I promise. I came for the pie." He turned to Rico and extended his hand. "Danny."

"I'm Rico and extraordinarily uncomfortable right now." "Me and you both, Rico."

We looked around the diner to see that everyone was staring and/or glaring at Danny and I'll admit, it made me uncomfortable as well. Danny kneeled down and looked Jo right in the eyes.

"Do you think that I wanted to come back here? That it was my choice? It wasn't. It was my mom's, so I'm here and now everywhere I go it's like I'm back to that day. Like, suddenly I'm eleven again."

"Am I supposed to feel bad for you?"

"No, you have every reason in the world to hate me. Somehow I thought you'd be one of the people to give me half a chance." At this, he looked at me. I bit my lip and nodded at him, symbolizing my support. He stood up and walked out of the diner letting Rico release a breath he had been holding.

"Ohh, that was intense. I feel like I just slipped through a Hitchcock movie." Jo looked thoughtful and I took her hand. She looked at me and I smiled, making her smile back. We scooted out of the booth and ran outside after Danny.

"Danny wait!" Jo yelled. He turned around. "Hey," he said simply.

"Look, I know this must be hard for you, but you can't keep coming up to me a-at school or the diner or…anywhere, okay? It's hard for me too."

I decided to stay quiet during the exchange. Jo needed this.

"I know. I'll leave you alone." "Okay thanks." He began walking away before she blurted out again.

"I-I'm sorry about your dad. He was always really nice to us."

"Well, he was definitely a fan of yours. You're wondering if I'm mimicking human emotion, aren't you?"

"No, no I'm definitely not doing that," she said looking down. I face palmed.

"Don't worry about it. After that crazy class, I'm pretty sure everyone I see is a sociopath." I giggled at that and so did Jo.

"Look, um there's this party-" "Danny, no I'm-wait, are you talking about Regina Crane's party?"

"Yeah, that's the one." "How do you know about that?" I rolled my eyes. "He was invited obviously, Jo."

"Oh shut up. A human being actually invited you?"

"Yeah. Of course, it'd be a lot easier if I went with someone. It might take some of the edge off." He darted his eyes between the two of us. I bit my lip in thought. I really hadn't planned on attending Regina's stupid party, but if Danny was going, it couldn't be that bad, right?

"We'll be there, Danny. Anyway, we need to get going. There's still homework that needs to be done," I announced.

"Cool, cool. I'll see you guys around eight?" "That sounds like a plan. Here, let me give you my number." He handed me his iPhone and I quickly added my phone to the few contacts that he had. "Just give me a ring when you're ready." He nodded and turned to start walking.

"How'd you know I even wanted to go, Lani?" "I'm your best friend and Danny used to be ours. He deserves a night out and so do we. We're going to support him like the awesome people that we are. Now, let's get going."

"I feel like this is the beginning of something new," she said, throwing her arms behind her head as we walked back to the diner.

If only she knew how right she was.


	3. Party Virgins

Hey guys! I'm just skimming through the pilot and first episode before we can get into the good stuff, so just be patient with me! I'd really appreciate some reviews with ideas or criticism. I want to make this an interactive story and make improvements along the way! Thank you for reading and enjoy! :)

* * *

I was up in my room trying to decide if I really wanted to get dressed up for this stupid party. Normally, I wouldn't really care, but because I was going with Danny, I did kind of want to make an impression. I wanted him to really see me as Leilani and not Lacey's awkward sister like everyone else did. Skimming through the clothes in my closet, my eyes finally landed on something that I never wore. It was Lacey's "good deed" for me when she went out and bought me this outfit.

It was a white long sleeved crop top shirt and a red two-slit skirt. It was one of my "sexier" outfits seeing as I didn't like showing off my body. I took a quick shower and braided my hair in six sections. Drying off, I put of my underwear and slipped into the outfit. After putting on my white wedges, I walked over to the vanity and looked at myself. Biting my lip, I put on lip-gloss, eyeliner, a bit of blush and my glasses. Cocking my head to the side, I took them off and put my contacts back in. My glasses practically screamed 'LOSER', so I dropped them in the drawer. Glancing at my cell phone, it was 7:50; Danny should be calling soon. I dialed Jo and she said that she was ready, so she'd meet me at the checkpoint tree between our houses.

I grabbed my purse and walked downstairs. "Where are you going" I turned around to see my mom drying a plate and leaning against the doorframe.

"Uhh, I was invited to a party. Lacey didn't tell you? She left before I did."

"Well, she told me that she was going to a party that Regina's throwing, but she didn't mention anything about you. These parties aren't something you usually go to, Lani. What's up?" She asked smiling gently.

"It's nothing, mom. Lacey invited Jo and I, so we've decided to see what the buzz is about. That's all."

"If you say so. Don't be out too late, honey. It's still a school night."

"I know." Nodding, I walked outside and to the big tree that sat exactly half way to Jo's house. On my way, I undid the braids and it left my hair in soft waves. Jo was there, but didn't look all that different. I guess I half expected her to dress up.

"Wow, Lani. You look awesome!" I laughed and did a little twirl for her. "You look the same." She just shrugged and leaned against the tree. My phone vibrated in my bad and I took it out seeing Danny's name flash on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lani. You wouldn't happen to be wearing red and white would you?"

"Why yes, I certainly would. May I ask why you're asking?"

"You look amazing in it that's why." I looked around and spotted Danny behind me, phone still to his ear. I hung up and smiled at him.

"Thank you Daniel," I said with a smirk.

"Whoa, you totally looked like Lacey just then," Jo piped in.

"Whatever, let's get going." We walked to Regina's house in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. I was just enjoying the fact that I had my two best friends walking beside me.

We walked into the house and were immediately hit with awkward stares and glances. Sighing, I looked around the room and saw Lacey standing with Sarita. Sarita mumbled something and Lacey turned to look at us.

"You guys can ditch me now, if you want," Danny said. "Go, drink and mingle."

"I don't-I don't drink…or mingle. Especially with all these people," Jo stammered out.

"Yeah, neither do I. It never appealed to me. Guess that's why I never really wanted to come to these stupid parties. I'm already an outcast."

"Okay, then why are you here?" I stared at him straight in the eyes and said, "Because you asked me to come."

"And I have to tell my grandkids I did something stupid in high school, right?" Jo said. We all chuckled at her statement. The moment was soon cut short.

"Socio, you came!" The loud screech of Regina Crane met our ears as she fast walked her way towards us. "…and look who you brought," she finished awkwardly as she looked between Jo and I.

"Lacey invited us actually," I said, looking down.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm glad you decided to join us. Hey! Come on, I'll introduce you to people." She grabbed Jo, who grabbed me, leading us both away from Danny.

"So, what's up with you two and Danny?" She asked, swaying her hips to the beat as she drug us through her home.

"Uh, up? Nothing's up," Jo muttered. She rounded on me next. "Don't play dumb with me, freaks. One of you wants him, I can tell."

"Um, no. D-do you want him, Regina?" Jo asked snidely.

"Uh, yeah. I'll pass him to you after. Sharing is caring!" She said without a care in the world.

"That's okay, he's all yours," I said with a bit of an attitude. Luckily, she couldn't pick up on it.

"Aw, Leilani. I got you all wrong. You're so cool," she pulled me in for a hug. She had to have been tipsy or something.

"So, you're really not worried about getting too close to him are you?" Jo asked.

"No problem, we'll use protection." My eyes widened and Jo stuttered a little.

"N-no, that's not what I-um, you know because of his past and the whole, murdered his aunt thing?"

"Well, no. He's here and he's obviously not going anywhere." Some random dude came by with drinks and she pulled two out of his hands. She turned back to us smiling and thrust the drinks in our hands.

"Knock 'em down, girls." I looked at Jo and she looked at me for a second before drinking from the cup. I face palmed and set mine down on the fireplace. There was no way I was getting into that. My grandkids would just have to call me lame.

Time ran on and Jo had already gulped down two and a half cups of God knows what, so she was a little disoriented. I wasn't going to leave her side, though. I followed her through the house and she accidentally bumped into Sarita of all people. I groaned; this wasn't going to end well.

"Excuse me, can you please watch where you're swinging those long, creepy ape arms? Kay, thanks," she said in her usual bitchy tone.

"Yes, they are a little disproportionate to my body at the moment, but the internet says that's normal."

"Jo-"

"Wow, someone's having some fun."

"I am having fun and I wanna have even more fun, sooo…deal with it."

_No, Jo! What are you saying? Have you forgotten who you're speaking to?_

Sarita smirked and turned to her side. "Hey, Scott, this is Jo. She wants to have more fun. Take your shirt off. "Sweet."

Scott took his shirt off with no hesitation and there were cat calls and whistles suddenly heard. I'll admit, I couldn't help but clear my throat a little. Scott was in shape, there was no doubt about it.

"No, I'm going to pour this on him and you're going to lick it off," Sarita announced to Jo with a devious look on her face.

I was immediately uncomfortable, so I knew Jo was feeling it too.

"Lick it off of him? I don't-"

"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" The chant was now echoing throughout the room and I sighed. Of course, Jo gave into peer pressure and licked the shot off of his stomach. Then, Scott grabbed Jo and brought her closer to him. "Leave me alone! Don't touch me! Get the hell off of me!" Jo yelled. Okay, this was getting ridiculous. I moved closer to them to pull Jo away, but strong arms wrapped around my own waist from behind and I couldn't move any closer.

"Hey, let me go!" I beat against the person's hands and when that had no effect, I reached up and scratched them in the face. "Ow, you bitch!" They shoved me away and I fell into Danny. He pushed Jo and I behind him protectively and grabbed my hand. It was almost as if mine fit perfectly in his. I grabbed Jo's and wrapped my arm around her shoulders."

"Mind your own business, freak," Scott muttered.

Danny looked around with a smile on his face. "Freak?" The music cut right after he said it. "Really? It's so generic."

I noticed Lacey and Regina from the corner of my eye and I glared at them.

"How about Rope Boy?" Scott asked, bravely I might add. My heart stopped at the name and I glanced up at Danny.

"Now that, that's a little more pointed, but why don't we just-" Danny didn't get to finish his sentence because the dumb jock had to push him. Jo and I stumbled back a bit to make room. It was tense for a second and Danny dashed forward, grabbing Scott by the back of his head and whispered something in his ear. He let him go and Scott had to shake himself a little bit. Danny looked around briefly before leading us out of the house.

Good, I'd had my fair share of excitement for the night.

We were walking outside, hoping the cool air would clear up Jo's head a bit before we dropped her off at home.

We swayed together, small smiles on our faces. "That was amazing! What did you say to him anyway?"

"I don't know something about suing him for assault." There was a car honking behind us and we looked back to see Lacey pulling up next to us.

"I thought so. They didn't teach you how to drive in prison? Get in." We piled into the car and she drove us to Jo's house first. Danny insisted on taking her himself, so I just sat in the car.

"I'm sorry your first party turned out to be a disaster," Lacey said quietly.

"It's okay. I didn't drink anything, so at least I'll always remember the disaster." She chuckled and I turned to look out the window. Danny came back a few moments later and we drove off towards our house.

"Hey, uh, I should be back soon. If mom asks, just tell her I was helping with clean up."

"Yeah, sure." I turned to look at Danny and he had a cute expression on his face. It was a mix between a smile and a smirk as he sweetly told me good night. I got out of the car and walked inside. Sure enough, my mom was sitting in the living room waiting for her daughters.

"Mom, Lacey decided to stay behind and help with cleaning up. She said she'll probably end up staying at Sarita's."

"Alright then. It's time for you to get some sleep. You have to be up soon, missy." She stood up and stretched, making her way upstairs and I followed right behind her.

After a night of babysitting a drunk Jo, I was pooped.


End file.
